Ti Amo
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: Mary jatuh cinta kepada seorang pandai besi. Sayangnya, pemuda itu akan pergi ke tempat yang jauuuuhhh sekali, untuk menimba ilmu. Bagaimana nasib kisah cinta mereka berdua? Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dll. RnR ya!


**A/N: Fic edisi valentine jadiiii! Btw, ini one-shot pertamaku lho! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

Matahari senja musim dingin menyinari sosok Mary O'Mahony yang sedang merangkak-rangkak di dekat kumpulan rumput yang tertutup salju. Pepohonan menaunginya – menghalangi sebagian besar sinar matahari sehingga gadis itu merasa teduh. Di dekat situ, ada sungai yang mengalir – seakan-akan berlomba-lomba menuruni gunung kecil. Anehnya, airnya tetap tidak membeku, bening dan jernih – berkilau ditimpa cahaya, memantulkan manik mata Mary yang kelabu-kehitaman.

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat sepasang kelinci putih seperti salju berlompatan kian kemari. Mereka melompat mendekati Mary dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mau apa gadis itu di sana? Biasanya gadis remaja lebih memilih tinggal di rumah yang hangat dibandingkan dengan menyusup-nyusup ke tengah semak-semak di hari yang dingin, begitu pikir mereka.

Mary menyibakkan ranting-ranting yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Tidak ada ya... Padahal aku sudah mencarinya sejak pencarian bunga itu dimulai – dari dua hari yang lalu. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bunga itu tak kutemukan? Masa aku harus meninggalkan rencana yang sudah kususun sejak musim panas yang lalu – dan membuat rencana yang baru kembali? Sementara hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat dan keberangkatan Gray tinggal tiga hari lagi..." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, rambut hitam berkilatnya – yang dijalin menjadi sebuah kepangan padat dan kencang – jatuh menggantung di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Gray French – pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, berdarah setengah Perancis, rambutnya berwarna oranye terang, dan memiliki mata biru gelap yang indah. Dari bola matanya terlihat kalau ia mudah marah sekaligus senang bekerja keras. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal dan melengkung dengan sempurna di atas mata. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia memang tidak begitu ekspresif. Bibirnya tipis, terlihat bahwa Gray sedikit keras kepala, walaupun jika sedang tersenyum pemuda itu nampak tampan (menurut Mary). Senyuman itulah yang sering kali membuat Mary nyaris terbang hingga langit ketujuh (?).

Saat ini pun Mary asyik melamunkan Gray. Matanya penuh dengan harapan. Hingga, tanpa ia sadari matahari sudah bergerak ke ufuk barat. Setelah beberapa lama ia tersentak kaget. Baru disadarinya kalau seluruh pagi dan siang sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Gadis itu membersihkan rok jeans-nya dari rumput-rumput yang melekat dan bergegas pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Anna menyambutnya dengan segelas _vegetable juice_. Mary menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ia menyeruput minuman itu sedikit.

"Kau pergi mencari bunga itu lagi ya?" tanya Anna heran sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku heran kenapa kau ingin sekali mendapatkan bunga_ Ti Amo _itu. Kalau Ellen sih, aku tidak heran. Dia memang gemar mengoleksi bunga-bungaan di usianya yang senja."

"Ti Amo?" sahut Basil yang sedang tiduran telentang dan membaca buku tentang tanaman. "Bunga itu kan hanya muncul selama lima hari dalam setahun, tempatnya pun selalu berpindah-pindah, walaupun masih dalam kota Mineral Town. Lagipula bunga itu kan dipakai untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang – legenda mengatakan kalau orang yang menyatakan cintanya dengan bunga itu, dan diterima, pasti akan hidup berbahagia berdua selamanya."

"Ah, kau tidak tahu saja." Wanita berambut hitam legam itu terkikik. "Mary kan menyukai cucu Saibara itu." Muka Mary merah padam dibuatnya. Ia nyaris tersedak minumannya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ibunya tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Gray?

"Benarkah, Mary?" kata Basil – menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Pemuda itu akan pergi ke Perancis tiga hari lagi, kau tahu? Tepat pada hari Valentine. Yah, harus kuakui aku lumayan senang pada anak itu. Tapi, bagaimana ya..." Ucapannya terpotong saat ia melihat mata Mary yang berkaca-kaca. "Mary, kau-"

"Justru karena aku tahu makanya aku pergi mencari bunga itu," isak Mary. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Tak dapat disembunyikannya kalau ia sangat sedih begitu mendengar bahwa Gray akan pergi. Ia berusaha melupakan hal itu dan berusaha bersikap optimis. "Aku tahu soal legenda itu, dan berniat mencobanya. Hiks, hiks."

Basil meminta maaf lalu Mary pun berlari ke lantai atas – membenamkan mukanya ke bantal, sampai ia jatuh tertidur.

Sudah lewat tiga hari sejak peristiwa itu, Mary masih tidak bisa menemukan bunga itu di mana pun. _Mother's Hill, Peak of Mother's Hill, Kappa's Lake, Goddess Pond_, bahkan tambang pun sudah dijelajahi olehnya. Ia sampai putus asa dalam pencariannya itu. Padahal hari ini Gray akan meninggalkan _Mineral Town_ untuk pergi menimba ilmu tentang batu-batuan dan segala jenisnya. Walaupun pemuda itu sudah berjanji kepadanya bahwa ia akan kembali, tetap saja Mary cemas dan panik.

_Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan perempuan yang lebih cantik daripada Karen? Apakah mereka akan berpacaran, atau bahkan menikah?_ Pikiran Mary kacau balau pagi itu. Ia berjalan dengan terhuyung ke arah rumah Claire – petani dari _Clarinet Farm_. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan untuk pergi ke sana. Padahal Claire adalah rivalnya dalam merebut hati Gray. Gadis itu selalu tampil menawan dan mencoba merebut hati setiap perjaka yang ada. Ermasuk Gray.

Biasanya saking tidak inginnya Mary melihat wajah gadis pirang itu, ia selalu mengambil jalan memutar untuk pergi ke _Mother's Hill_ atau _Goddess Pond_. _Aneh sekali, tumben-tumbennya Mary datang untuk melihatku_, batin Claire dalam hati saat ia melihat Mary mengunjunginya. "Ada apa, Mary?" tanyanya ceria, berusaha menggunakan kesempatan menjadi teman Mary dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Baik." Mary menatap pertanian Claire. _Hebat sekali! Padahal dulu pertanian ini benar-benar kotor dan jelek._ "Kau hebat, sekarang pertanian ini terlihat hidup dan menyenangkan," pujinya dengan tulus. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi pertanian itu bersama-sama.

Ternyata, Claire tidak seburuk sangkaan Mary. Gadis itu ceria dan mudah berteman, bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Mary akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk membantu Claire mengurusi tanamannya, yang disambut hangat oleh Claire. Mary memang bermaksud untuk tidak datang ketika Gray akan pergi, karena ia tahu ia sendiri tidak akan tahan melihatnya.

Hatinya terasa pedih. Tapi ia terus melanjutkan mencabuti rumput liar. Ia baru saja hendak menyingkirkan salju ketika terlihat olehnya setangkai bunga putih yang nyaris tak terlihat ditimbun salju.

Bunga _Ti Amo_ – warnanya putih bersih, dengan tangkai hijau yang membuatnya terlihat sagat indah dan elok. Mary memetiknya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan. Ia menahan napas – takjub akan keindahan bunga tersebut. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau bunga itu akan ditemukan di pertanian milik mantan rivalnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Claire berjalan mendekatinya, ikut mengagumi keindahan bunga itu. Ia menepuk bahu Mary, dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat ikut pergi melepas Gray.

Mary mengikuti saran itu. Ia melesat ke pantai, berharap semuanya tak akan terlambat. Di pelabuhan hanya ada Gray seorang, duduk di tengah-tengah salju. "Mary!" ucapnya kaget ketika melihat Mary di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali baru datang? Aku sampai mengambil kapal yang akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Kau terlambat satu jam tahu!"

"Maaf," balas Mary. Ia menundukkan kepala – menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah, dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga _Ti Amo_ kepada Gray – yang mukanya juga ikut merona dan kaget. "Ini. Aku hanya kau ingin tahu sebelum kau pergi, kalau aku... aku... menyukaimu, Gray."

Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk seorang Mary melakukan itu. Untuk sejenak mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat malu antara satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Gray menerima bunga yang disodorkan oleh Mary dengan perlahan. Jantung Mary berdegup keras, ia takut sekali akan ditolak, sekaligus sedih mengingat Gray akan pergi.

"Kau... juga perlu tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu," kata Gray gugup, wajahnya semakin merah. "Aku juga harus memberitahu kakek bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kota ini. Karena kini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan aku tidak mau melepas kesempatan bagus yang kudapat sekarang."

Lalu, pasangan baru itu pun pergi ke rumah Claire dan Saibara untuk memberitahukan berita itu. Hasilnya – Saibara marah-marah karena Gray tidak jadi pergi, walaupun tidak menghukumnya, karena ia pun tahu tidak baik marah-marah di hari Valentine seperti ini, dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang sulit di lawan.

**

* * *

A/N: Hieeeee... jelek banget! Eh, ngomong-ngomong bunga Ti Amo itu nggak bener-bener ada! Itu karangan sendiri, artinya dalam bahasa Perancis itu: I love you. Yah, ini cerita gaje, jelek, OOC, atau apa, kalian tulis di review ya. Plotnya juga gila! Oh ya, Happy Valentine, readers! RnR ya! WAJIB! *dibacok***


End file.
